Open your eyes
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "No... you will never leave. You are mine. And what is mine no one else touches or harms..." short Aizen x fem/normal Ichigo stories and Drabbles. Darkish romance.
1. My bleached light

GAAA! What's with all these Aizen Ichi feels all of a sudden!? I don't even really like Bleach!

I own nothing...

(Asher) Still you wish you did...

* * *

"Here..." Grimmjow muttered carelessly dropping the lilith body on the cold hard floor of the throne room right at lord Aizen's feet. Aizen looked down at the bruised, bleeding body before him and looked back up at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow..." he said in a voice barely above a whisper "Did I not instruct you to bring her to me unharmed?" Aizen didn't expect or even wait for an answer from him. Instead the moment the word left the mans lips Grimmjow doubled over in pain dropping to the the floor before his master.

"Take that as your punishment for not following my orders." Aizen muttered. After he had dismissed everyone he carefully picked up Ichigo. Her body felt so small in his arms and he flash stepped to his room. He placed her carefully on his bed. He smirked when he saw that the bruises were gone and the bleeding had stopped. One of his fingers gently pushed back a lock of her brightly colored hair, gently tracing her half closed lower lip. He smirked when he saw her shudder slightly but otherwise remained as she was. Carefully he took her hands in his and gently placed them behind her back and snapped his fingers. Reiatsu formed around her arms near the knuckles firm ropes but soft as silk making sure she couldn't move her arms. Satisfied he let himself fall back on a high backed throne like chair watching each gentle breath she took.

(...) (...) (...)

Ichigo felt like she was in a state of semi-insomnia. Half of her felt like sleeping and yet the other half of her screamed for her to wake the hell up. But the bed was just so comfortable that she just wanted to curl up. Of course her sore hand weren't helping in that idea at all and... Wait. Hadn't she been fighting Grimmjow? ...Yes... that's right... She and Grimmjow had been fighting... there had been cold and then the warmth were the last things she had remembered With a soft gaps Ichigo tore her eyes open. Where was she?

"...In Hueco Mundo..." came the sneering cold voice of her inner hollow inside her mind. "You got knocked unconscious by Grimmjow. I must say... Queen. You got yourself into..." Ichigo strained to hear the word of Hichigo but nothing happened.

"He won't help you..." said a soft voice from somewhere in the room. Ichigo didn't have t think long to know who that voice belonged to.

"Aizen..." she hissed watching the man at the far corner of the room as he approached her. As she tried to get up she felt herself gently pushed back down to the bed.

Aizen had used his reiatsu to tie her hands behind her back and he had placed her on a bed...

"You... perverted bastard." she hissed wishing she could pull the covers up more around her as he was not standing next to her side on the bed. She tried to move to the side but was unable to so she glared up at him.

"W-what do you want with me!?" she hissed but she already knew the answer.

"Well what I would like you to do is cooperate with me..." the dark haired man said simply.

"Why would I do that?" she hissed looking up at him.

"Because it will hurt you less..." Aizen said stroking her cheek gently with one finger as he sat next to her. "Your choice Ichigo..." he whispered into her ear. "Don't make me hurt you... Ichigo..." (A.N I wrote this as a real romance story. I swear! 0.0)

"Urg... stop that..." she whispered softly eyes winding as he moved on top of her. "D-don't..." she said her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Aizen sighed heavily.

"Is it really rape is you're wiling?" he whispered into her ear. "I really don't want to hurt you, Ichigo... stop resisting."

"Why wouldn't I resist you...? You betrayed the soul society..."

"The same Soul society that tried to kill you and all your friends?" Aizen said simply watching her closely.

"That's..." Ichigo whispered as Aizen's shadow fell over her lowered his lips to hers. Ichigo moaned as his tongue gentle touched hers. Slowly she kissed him back.___W-what... am I doing? _she thought___. But it feels so_...

Aizen smiled breaking the kiss and stroked her flushed cheek gently. "Good choice, Ichigo." he said softly and with a snap of his fingers the reitsu on her hands evaporated. Ichigo had a fleeting urge to roll off the bed but thought of what Aizen would do to her if she did. Aizen's fingers gently took her chin and brought her face to face with him. His hands moved lower to the opening of her tightly closed shinigami robes pulling the material away and letting it fall like sink down to her waist. Ichigo blushed a little attempting to cover her chest but Aizen stopped her and she lowered her hands away exposing her creamy chest to him. Aizen lowered her gently down to the bed removing his own clothing as he did and kissed her forehead placing feather like kisses down her body lower and lower listening to Ichigo's soft moans as he went. Ichigo gave out a soft gasped as his tongue touched her nipple flicking it gently. His lips sucked on a soft pinkish nipple rolling his tongue around the ever hardening bud, nipping it softly with his teeth and pulling on it carefully. His right hand gently massaged the other one pinching it between his thumb and fore-fingers. Every once in a while switching to the other breast his hands sliding down the soft folds her clothing hiding the rest of her body from him.

"Ah... mmm..." Ichigo gasped feeling the heat rise inside of her as she felt Aizen's fingers touch her thigh reaching higher and higher. "Ghh..." she whimpered as he felt him touch that spot her eyes widening as he felt him easily remove the last of her dark clothing letting it fall gracefully off her skin falling to the cold ground. Aizen couldn't help but smile at the bashful look on her face as he flicked her hard nipple once trailing his tongue lower and lower past her navel sending shivers down her spine.

Ichigo let out a sharp intake of breath as she felt his hot breath on her woman-hood and her legs would have closed around it if Azien hadn't gently pushed them back. Aizen leaned forwards closer towards her and gently licked the slit several times, slowly at first before his tongue entered and began to reach deeper and deeper into her soft moist walls sucking the tinder bud. Gently his hands wrapped around her thighs as he continued... He sped up when he heard ichigo's breathing become labored and sharper feeling her walls wrap tightly around his tongue. Ichigo let out a sharp gasp and leaned her head back on the soft pillow.

"You taste good, Ichigo." Aizen said bringing a few of his socked fingers to her mouth.

"Suck..." he commanded gently and she did sitting her legs folded under her. Aizen kissed her forehead hands wrapped gracefully around her back as he let her taste herself. He moved his fingers away form her mouth when she was finished.

"Ichigo..." he whispered bringing her closer to him "Tell me are you still a virgin?"

"...Y-yes." Ichigo mumbled. Aizen smiled as he gently placed her back down on the bed. That was good he would have killed the person who had ever slept with her. "Why do you care?" she asked looking up at him as he stroked her hair.

"Because... Its you..." he said softly removing the last of his clothing. He couldn't help but smile a little but at the look on her face. "Beautiful..." he sighed kissing her warm forehead feeling her stiffen under him.

"Do not be scared Ichigo... I promise I will be gentle..." he whispered stroking her cheek gently. Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt... something gently sliding into her moist womanhood. Her eyes snapping closed as Aizen whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he slowly pushed in and out of her taking up speed even more. He was big that much she could tell but slowly she got used to it. The pain slowly sinking into pleasure.

"You're beautiful, Ichigo..." Aizen painted as he moved quickly in and out of her faster and faster with each passing minute.

"Aizen... I..." Ichigo whispered feeling herself tighten around him.

"Hush Ichigo... Relax. Let it happen." he whispered to her pressing cold kisses alone her too hot body.

"Will you... let me go after this?" Ichigo moaned between pants as she reached her peak.

"No..." Aizen said kissing her gently. "You will never leave..." The man whispered softly to her as they both come simultaneously. "You are mine. And what is mine no one else will touch or harm..." he finished as he watched Ichigo's eyes fall closed in the after effects of sex.

"My queen..." he whispered lying down next to her taking her into his arms.

* * *

I can has reviews?


	2. My bleached light part 2

Oh my gods people who love my story!

This was all I could think of, I am so sorry! I might add more later but I'm not sure.

* * *

Ichigo awoke slowly to white darkness lying on a sea of white silk and dark hangings bleaching everything she saw. Hurting her eyes and when she moved her legs she grimaced a little. Someone was next to her stroking her hair gently.

"Aizen..." she whispered not even turning her head to see him as the memories from hours before flooding her mind.

"You ought to rest a little more Ichigo..." Aizens told her softly watching as her body harden slightly against his touch.

"Why?" she asked him still not turing to him. "Why did you do this?"

"Because..." he said smoothly bringing her closer to him and whispering something into her ear.

She understood. She felt the same. No matter how much she had tried to deny it these past weeks it had still come to her. She understood as well that she could never go back to her family of to the soul society anymore.

Ichigo felt a tear run down her cheek. Aizen gently wiped it away.

"It will be fine." he said gently wrapping her arms around her. "I am the only one you need."

She didn't find it in her heart to resist his touch at all or even to continue crying cry as she placed her head against his heart letting the warmth from his body flow through her cold body soothing her semi aching limbs as the two of them lay there in the white red stained silk. There in the white bleak darkness wrapped in the same sheets of what was around her and being held by the man that was her enemy but who she loved and strangely loved her as well the X shinigami could nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all...


End file.
